Ubiquity
by 2Sexy4theDragons
Summary: A peaceful era comes to a screeching halt with the abduction of a girl by the name of Michi. From then on, everything seems to turn upside down. Multiple pairings, probably too many to list. FIXED SPACING ON CHAPTER ONE. Woohoo.
1. A Shift in Power I

**U B I Q U I T Y**  
written by "2Sexy4TheDragons" or "Nevi & Korii"  
_and Fedelta was my favorite paper doll._

**Disclaimer; **We don't own Dragon Knights. We do own our ridiculously large cast of original characters, of which we will probably be murdered for later.  
**Author's Note; **We're actually not sure if we'll upload this entire story to It's (obviously) not finished yet, but as far as it's looking, it'll be a long one. However, one place we will positively be uploading this to is our homepage, _zomg! It's All Kharl's Fault_ so if you're interested, feel free to stroll over there (the link was kindly placed on our profile page for you).

A Shift in Power  
Chapter One

_"Michi." The name was said in a familiar tone, yet one that the fair-skinned girl could never fully recognize. Turning her head slightly, her dark green eyes locked with those of a blood-drenched fairy, a woman who constantly appeared in her dreams. However, despite her numerous appearances, the fairy's identity remained ambiguous, a mystery to Michi. _

_The fairy, as was typical in Michi's dream, was sitting behind a table, a deck of cards in the right corner. Her hand rested on the deck, fingers cautiously stroking the top card. Michi knew what came next; the fairy drew the top car, laying it so Michi could easily see it, the tarot card Death resting in it's rightful position. _

_"Death." It was the first time Michi had spoken in this dreamland, her own voice startling her slightly. _

_The fairy glanced to her, a trickle of blood running from her temple. "You look nervous. _

_Don't be -- these cards can't be read in a literal sense."_

_Michi only nodded, finding her voice had escaped her once more._

_A loud crash grabbed the fairy's attention and Michi herself glanced in its direction, a shadowy figure approaching. Struggling to see all of this new arrival, Michi toppled forward..._

_/ U B I Q U I T Y /_

"Again," Michi pouted, sitting up in her bed. It was becoming more and more frustrating catching the bare glimpse of a man who, much like the fairy, seemed freakishly familiar.

Giving up on that thought, Michi's fingers quickly moved to the tarot card she wore around her neck, the Five of Wands. Like the cards in her dream, the meaning of this card was a mystery to Michi. After all, such things were only able to be translated by fortune tellers, most who live too far for the flower shoppe owner to visit.

After reassuring herself it was still in place, Michi climbed from her bed, carefully peering about her room. Everything seemed to be in the correct position, a positive men in Michi's eyes.

Quickly changing into her favorite outfit (a knee-length purple dress, waist bound with a pastel green belt, and complete with her shin-high black boots), Michi made her way through her home to the front which had been transformed into her own store, one of which she was happy to say sold an array of flowers.

It seemed no time at all before someone stepped through the front door, bell jingling to alert Michi of a customer. Looking up from her place behind her desk, Michi flashed a smile in the man's direction.

As she studied him she seemed to conclude that he wasn't from around here; he had bright yellow-orange hair and piercing orange eyes, not exactly common features.

"Hello! May I help you?"

The man stared at her for a moment, silent, before shaking his head no. Without a word, he turned and left, leaving Michi behind with a dazed look on her face.

_/ U B I Q U I T Y /_

"You'll have no problem," the yellow-orange haired demon informed another, an almost blank expression on his face. He began to walk away, interrupted as a hand grasped to his arm.

"Bierrez." The cold voice of a high-ranking demon caused the other to look back. "Where are you going?"

"My part is done," came Bierrez's response, casually pulling his arm from the other's grip. "I have somewhere to be."

The other demon scowled but allowed Bierrez to depart. He turned his attention back to the flower shoppe not too far in the distance.

"Whadda jerk, huh, Aen?"

The higher demon just rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter. Like he said, he did his part."

_/ U B I Q U I T Y /_

Once again the door jingled open and Michi glanced up, this time greeted with the sight of Aen, a lightly tanned man with shaggy orange hair. Catching sight of his ears, Michi quickly inferred he wasn't of the human race.

Slightly wide-eyed, she greeted him, "Hello and welcome--"

She was cut off as Aen drew a dagger, almost instantly pressing it against her throat. "Save me the pleasantries," he snapped, grabbing a hold of her wrist. "I suggest you come with us."

For the first time, Michi noticed two others: a blue-haired man who carried pointy ears like Aen and a golden-haired woman who's ears were covered (thought Michi could easily guess she wasn't human either). Michi bit her lip, nervous and unsure of what she should do. It was obvious these intruders weren't with the Dragon tribe and the majority of the fairies were dead. It left only one logical conclusion -- the three standing before her were demons.

_/ U B I Q U I T Y /_

Rath's eyes fell on the interior of the flower shoppe. From the looks of things something disastrous had happened; it more or less looked like a tornado had hit.

"We're too late," Cesia murmured, walking up behind him.

"No, really? I didn't notice," came the demon's bitter response.

"I didn't ask for any of your smart-ass remarks," Cesia snapped, glaring in Rath's direction. "Well, we can't leave her in the hands of the demons. Do you think we'd be able to catch up with them before they get to the castle?"

Rath shrugged, replying, "They can't be too far. No one has noticed her absence and this place still appears open from the outside."

End Chapter One

**Parting Note: **Quick apology if any of the spacing is off! This was adapted from the website version and thus, I didn't thoroughly check it. Nyah.


	2. A Shift in Power II

**U B I Q U I T Y **  
written by "2Sexy4TheDragons" or "Nevi & Korii"  
_and Garfakcy earns his newest title._

**Disclaimer; **So. Yeah. We don't own Dragon Knights. BUT. We do own our creative inn title and the various OC's that pop up. Most importantly, of course, being the inn title. I mean, it's really creative.  
**Author's Note;** You should really check out the website. Or review and tell us how wonderful we are. Or… the opposite of telling us how wonderful we are. Then we'll frown. But if that's what you want…

A Shift in Power  
Chapter Two

"Bierrez, take her."

Bierrez cocked an eyebrow. "What now?" He'd been more than disappointed when Aen had caught up with him (his punishment for stopping to enjoy the scenery) and now he was being told to take care of the younger brat's captive? Typical, but still annoying.

"You heard me," Aen hissed, shoving Michi in the demon's direction. "Take her to the Demon Castle."

Bierrez simply stared at Michi, studying the trembling girl for a moment. Without another word, he turned and continued on his way.

Michi watched him, slightly baffled. Was he not going to take her? It wasn't that she wanted to be in captivity but if her choice was between Aen and this stranger who didn't speak much... she'd take her bet on the stranger.

"What the hell are you waiting for?"

Aen's voice snapped Michi from her thoughts and she quickly apologized, "I'm... uh, sorry! I-I- wasn't... I... Good-bye!" With that said, Michi quickly scrambled after Bierrez.

/ _U B I Q U I T Y _/

"So... we're headed for the Demon Castle?" Not exactly a cheery topic but so far the journey had been in silence and Michi... Well, Michi was the type who relied on human contact.  
Bierrez shook his head, replying simply, "No."

Michi tilted her head to the side. "No? Then where?" Aen had told Bierrez to take her to the Demon Castle, hadn't he? Michi was, of course, no expert on demon hierarchy but Aen had seemed important, slightly more so than Bierrez.

"Just somewhere."

Pouting, Michi accepted the answer. "Oh... well... uhm..." She was obviously searching for a conversation topic. "So... what's your name anyway?"

"Bierrez."

"Bierrez?" Michi smiled; it was a break-through! A step closer to friendship! A-- "I'm Michi. So, Bierrez, what sort of things do you like?"

Bierrez glanced at her; was this girl kidding? Judging by her hopeful expression, no. "Certainly not being told to take so-and-so to the Demon Castle for reasons that won't benefit me."

Blinking in confusion, Michi nodded slightly. "O-oh. I'm s-sorry..."

Bierrez snickered, shrugging. Rather amusing that she was apologizing for being kidnapped (not to mention attempting to make friends with her captor) but he wouldn't argue. "We're almost there."

"Almost there?" Michi repeated, seemingly over her bout of guilt. "Almost where?"

Bierrez pointed ahead of them to a small building with a large sign above it, currently unreadable at their distance. "The inn."

"The inn?" So they were staying at an inn? Then did that mean they'd be going to the Demon Castle the next day? With the way Bierrez was acting she really couldn't tell.

/ _U B I Q U I T Y _/

"Welcome to Yamaryokan!" came an excessively cheery greeting from a small, silver-haired girl who was sitting behind the receptionist desk. "Fares are 20 gold a night and-- BIERREZ!"

"Gaki, how pleasant," Bierrez smirked down at the younger girl. "So, how many room are available?"

The silver-haired girl cocked her head to the side. "... All three."

"Lovely!" Bierrez snickered. "I'll take one."

Michi's eyes widened which only seemed to amuse Bierrez further.

"Don't worry - it's for you only. I have... another place to sleep," Bierrez assured her.

"O-oh," Michi murmured, obviously confused. She flashed a small smile and then glanced to the girl behind the counter. "Ga-Gaki, is that your name?"

The girl snorted. "Certainly not," she replied, sending a harsh glance in Bierrez's direction. "My real name is--"

"Yume!" The young girl was cut off by a slightly aggravated voice. "I thought I told you to go to bed four hours ago!"

Yume frowned, turning back to the direction of the voice, a figure steadily approaching. "Awe, but Gil, had I gone to bed we might have missed these important customers."

"Important cus--" Gil stopped talking as he caught sight of Michi and Bierrez. "And where have you been?"

Bierrez simply shrugged. "I'm not that late. I had some unavoidable work to do."

Gil cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

The demon nodded. "I'll tell you all about it later if you'd like."

"... I'd like to go to sleep," Gil confessed, "but someone seems intent on making that impossible."

Yume frowned. "Well, even if I go to bed now, with Bierrez here, I doubt you sleep--"

Gil shot her a cold glare, Bierrez snickering slightly. Michi seemed obviously baffled.

"Fine," Yume sighed. "I'll take... Bierrez's friend to her room..."

/ _U B I Q U I T Y _/

Gil shut the door behind him, looking to Bierrez who had already removed his shirt. Moving to his bed, Gil took a seat. "Who was she?"

Bierrez looked up before moving to sit beside Gil. "She calls herself Michi," he explained. "For one reason or another, Nadil wants her. It was Aen's job to return her to the Demon Castle." He shrugged. "Of course, I got stuck with it."

Crawling beneath the covers, Gil nodded slightly. "I see," he murmured, tugging on Bierrez's arm. The demon curled beneath the covers with him, arm wrapping around Gil's waist.

"Still tired?" Bierrez teased.

"Yes." Gil rested his head on Bierrez's chest. "Good-night, Bierrez."

/ _U B I Q U I T Y_ /

_"Michi?"_

The same dream, never anything new save for the card revealed, cards Michi couldn't understand. Tonight, however, Michi had gathered enough willpower; she was going to chase the shadowy figure in her dream.

"Michi?" The fairy spoke again, waiting for her to turn. Michi refused, moving instead in the direction the figure was typically seen.

The scene behind her unfolded as normal; the fairy lifted the top card from the deck placing it on the table. It rested there, an unseen warning, the reversed High Priestess.

Michi darted down the alleyway, a figure coming into view in the distance. Running closer, Michi caught sight of a feature she had never seen before, a single wing. 

End Chapter Two

**Parting Note; **Yay. Nevi managed to insert her favorite pairing in here. Bwahaha. Ha.


	3. A Shift in Power III

**U B I Q U I T Y**  
written by "2Sexy4TheDragons" or "Nevi & Korii"  
_don't cut my face!_

**Disclaimer; **Lollerskates. I mean, we don't own Dragon Knights, but we do own our original characters. (That's really a drag to type out every chapter.)  
**Author's Note;** Nevi loves you.

A Shift in Power  
Chapter Three

Michi's eyes flickered open, the pale girl jumping slightly as she recognized the figure of a young girl perched at the end of her bed. Sitting up, trying to rub away the sleepiness in her eyes, Michi managed to confirm that her visitor was the girl she had met the previous night -- the girl... Yume, wasn't it? "..A-ah, how long have you been there?" she questioned, trying to conceal her surprise.

"Since dawn." The child's voice was no where near as cheerful as it had been upon their first encounter, instead it seemed to carry a sort of dull, dark tone.

Michi glanced to the window, taking notice of the odd weather. Just yesterday hadn't it been moderately warm? And wasn't it almost mid-Spring? "... Is it... snowing?"

Yume, too, glanced out the window, a sly smirk forming on her face. "My, it appears that it is." She stood from her place at the foot of the bed, slowly making her way to the window. Idly, she pressed her fingers to the window and glanced over her shoulder. "Do you like the snow?"

Michi stood up as well, running a hand through her hair, hoping to brush it out some (after all, it always seemed to tangle after a night's sleep). "Well, sometimes... it makes me nervous..."

"Nervous? It's simply precipitation. How could _that_ make you nervous?" Yume questioned cruelly, scraping her fingernails against the glass.

"Mmph, Gil won't like you doing that," came a comment from the doorway.

Michi turned, though Yume seemed to stay in her place, not phased. What she saw seemed to only succeed in baffling her; hovering in the doorway was an exact replica of the girl who currently stood before the window. "Two Yume's?"

The doorway Yume stepped forward, giggling slightly but was cut off by her twin before she could speak, "If there were two of her, I'd kill myself."

Doorway Yume stuck her tongue in the other's direction, a pout forming on her lips. "Ignore her. She's not pleasant company." Shaking her head, she explained, "I'm the one you met last night. My sister there is Akumu..."

Michi nodded slowly; well, it all seemed to make sense. Of course, there was more than just a little difficulty in telling the two apart, but it didn't seem that important of a problem. Besides, wouldn't she be leaving soon? Provided of course that her captor woke up and actually planned on taking her to the Demon Castle (well, it wasn't that she _wanted_ to go, but a demon with orders should obey them, right?).

"The demons captured you." The statement from Akumu seemed to capture Michi's attention. Not only was it true, the two seemed to know something about it.

"... Yes," Michi replied hesitantly. A realization seemed to dawn upon her. "The two of you... are you demons as well?"

"N-no," came Yume's response, her head turning so she glanced to the snow as well, seemingly finding inspiration in the white rain. "You see, the truth is... We were captured by demons as well."

"Bierrez?" Michi questioned curiously, her emerald eyes falling upon the two girls.

"Yes, he murdered our parents and took us and our older brother, Gil, within a matter of moments," Yume continued. "He forced Gil to be his lover..."

/ _U B I Q U I T Y _/

"Achoo!" A simultaneous sneeze woke both Gil and Bierrez, one looking at the other.

After a moment of silence, Gil commented, "Bless you?"

"... Well, I'd rather not be," Bierrez replied nonchalantly. "I've heard it burns the demon skin."

"You deserve it." Gil yawned, nuzzling against Bierrez's chest. "Mrow."

"Still tired? That's ridiculous." Though as he spoke, Bierrez seemed to catch Gil's yawn as well, eyes closing as he stretched his arms above his head. "Though I suppose a few more minutes of sleep won't hurt us..."

/ _U B I Q U I T Y _/

"That's horrible!" Michi exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands as she stared in shock at Yume. "... And you can't leave?"

Yume shook her head. "He's placed a binding spell on my sister, brother, and I. Not only may we never leave, but we won't age either."

Without another word, Michi stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Yume. "I'm sorry... I..."

Yume smiled up at her, her arms wrapping around the elder girl as well. "It's fine," she murmured.

"You get used to it... Though..." She glanced to her sister, eyes wavering as though she were about to cry.

Akumu only nodded solemnly, turning from the window. "You will share our fate if you do not escape now," she informed Michi, fingers now trailing along the window seal.

"... He'll trap me here?" Michi inquired, curiosity lining her face. "But... he was supposed to take me to the Demon Castle... Won't he get in trouble if he doesn't?"

Yume gave a bitter chuckle. "Bierrez? Obey orders? No, he's powerful enough he doesn't _have_ to obey orders."

Michi didn't say another word, hands falling limply to her sides. What was she to do? The sensible part told her to make a run for it, escape and hope she wasn't caught, but the more caring side of her reminded her that both Yume and Akumu... They were stuck here... She couldn't just leave them, could she? "But the two of you?"

"We will be okay," Akumu assured her, though a frown had perched itself on her face. "We have no chance for escape. If we knew you remained here for us, ending all freedom you still had, I doubt either of us would be able to handle the guilt."

Yume nodded in agreement to her sister's words. "It's true. If anything, we'd like you to escape. You've got the chance, don't you see? We couldn't bear it if someone else had the same fate as us, especially knowing that we could have done something to stop it..."

"I... thank you," Michi murmured, giving a sad smile to the twins. "If you'll help me, I'll make my escape now."

/ _U B I Q U I T Y _/

Kai-Stern hiccupped, stumbling slightly down the dirt path, sword drawn, blade dripping slightly with the tint of demon blood. Though en route to Draqueen from his latest visit to Cezarre, he'd managed to stray from course, finding a few of the finer pubs on the journey home.

A screech caught his attention and the Blue Dragon Officer jerked his head in the general direction of the sound. After a few more screams (all in quick succession), he pin-pointed a location and more or less stumbled towards it.

It didn't take him long before he'd discovered the source; a purple-haired girl who appeared to be either in her upper teens or lower 20's cornered by an oddly shaped demon. Were it not for the alcohol impairing his judgment, Kai-Stern would have sworn the thing was nothing but an overgrown tick. Of course, what it looked like really wasn't of anyone's concern at the moment.

With a swing of his sword, the beast was split into two separate halves, each oozing out what appeared to be blood. The girl's eyes were wide and she quickly lifted her hands to shield them.  
"It's -- hic -- alright now," Kai-Stern assured her, stepping towards her as he placed his free hand on her shoulder.

She nodded slowly, glancing up and for the first time Kai-Stern seemed to notice the tears that trailed down her cheeks. Of course, he couldn't blame her. She had just been attacked by one of the ugliest demons he'd seen in a while.

"You're pretty far from town," Kai-Stern commented, studying her to the best of his drunken ability. "Is that really safe?"

She furiously shook her head, shoulders heaving as she struggled to keep from sobbing. "N-no, but... I was captured by demons and I managed to escape but... I'm lost... and they'll be after me again, soon, and..."

Only comprehending about half of what she said, Kai-Stern nodded solemnly at her. "Sounds... rather -- hic -- unpleasant?" Brushing her tears away, he grinned at her. "No need to worry now though, I promise. Where are you headed?"

"I... I don't know," she confessed. "It wouldn't be safe to go home again. I... I don't know what the demons want with me... but I know they'll be after me... and... and..." She broke down into sobs again, this time fully covering her face.

Kai-Stern patted her back, taking a deep breath, obviously trying to soothe his hiccupping. "I see, then in that case, why don't you accompany me? I'm heading back to the Dragon Castle--"

"The Dragon Castle!" This caught her attention and the girl quickly glanced at him, noticing for the first time the shape of his ears. "You're... a member of the Dragon Tribe?"

"Yes, an officer to be exact... And you are...?"

"Michi, or at least, as far as I know, I'm Michi..."

/ _U B I Q U I T Y _/

Yume stared out the window, her forehead pressed against the glass. The snow had since calmed down, a peaceful flurry now. Behind her, Akumu stood in the doorway, leaning up against the frame.  
"Yume?"

Yume gave a small grunt of recognition, though refusing to turn and glance at her sister.

"Is there something wrong?" Akumu approached her sister, her own dual-colored eyes gazing at the snow.

"What we did... Sister, was it wrong?"

Akumu gave her an almost mortified look. "No, we had every reason to do what we did," she snapped cruelly.

Yume gave a slow nod. "... We lied to her."

"In order to get her away from the demons. Believe me -- it will help her in the long run," Akumu assured her sister.

"I don't think so," Yume replied, her voice almost bitter. "I believe... what we're doing... will hurt her."  
Akumu said nothing more, a look of disbelief on her face. Her sister, her own twin in blood, was questioning the one thing that allowed them to exist -- their master's will.

"Master has not always been correct, sister," Yume informed her quietly, turning towards the doorway. "Either way, we should leave now before Gil wakes up."

/ _U B I Q U I T Y _/

"Shit!" Bierrez growled, fist slamming against the doorframe to Michi's room. She was gone. He'd turned his back for a moment and she'd escaped. Sure, he should have paid more attention to her but who would have expected a timid thing like her to run away? Especially considering the area was full of demons...

"Don't break my doorframe," Gil muttered, walking by him.

Bierrez turned to glare at the cat-demon's back. "She's gone, Gil," he hissed, the words almost making him sick to his stomach. These weren't his orders to begin with, sure... but knowing her importance, he knew he was in for Hell. "I have to go."

Gil glanced over his shoulder, nodding slightly. "I see..."

Giving him a quick smirk, Bierrez instructed, "Don't look so upset. I'll be back before you know it."

End Chapter Three


End file.
